


At Long Last

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: He had missed out on so much during those long years.





	At Long Last

Yomiel gazed long and hard at the subject of his focus.  
His eyes burned with an intensity that could not be seen behind the cover of his dark shades.  
He swallowed.

"It's been so long," he whispered in a shaky voice.

Years and years.  
That's how long it had been.  
It feelt like an eternity for him.

An eternity of loneliness.  
Sadness.  
Anger.  
Regrets.

So many emotions.

How he'd suffered for all those long years.  
He'd faced an eternity without the woman he loved.  
He missed out on so many little things he'd taken for granted.

His stomach wouldn't beg to be filled.  
He never had to quake his thirst, for there was no thirst to speak of.  
He couldn't taste a single thing.

His body didn't get hot or cold.  
He couldn't enjoy a hot bath or shower.

The heat of the sun on his face,  
the cool rush of wind on his skin,  
the tickle of grass beneath his feet,  
it was all gone.

Now he had it all back.

His mouth curved in a smile and a tear streaked down his face.

"I'm... so glad. So glad."

Unable to wait any longer, he brought the sweet potato to his mouth and took a huge bite.

His fiancee, sitting on the other side of the fire, regarded him with a bemused smile. "You look happy."

That was an understatement.

Tears now streamed down both of Yomiel's cheeks as he continued devouring the delicious treat. "You have no idea," he said between mouthfuls.


End file.
